Grand Theft Auto V: Undead Apocalypse
by NovaIce
Summary: -Oneshot- This was to a challenge that a friend and I wanted to collaborate on... it may not be perfect, but let me know if it's worth continuing. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Attempt 1

Attempt 1

It was a quiet afternoon, Michael finally had the house to himself. Classic Vinewood always cleared his thoughts, embellishing in better times was all he wanted to fantasize. Those thoughts were sourly interrupted...

"Dad! Daddy!" Trace's voice could be heard echoing through the house. "DAD!"

Annoyed, Michael turned his attention towards Tracy. "What is it? Can't you- is that blood?"

Tracy was covered, if not all over. She looked beyond panicked. "Dad- Mom- Jimmy- Dad."

"Wait, wait." Micheal turned off his TV. "Tracy, just breathe, What's wrong?"

"It was MOM! She got attacked by Jimmy. She got bit by him. They-" Tracy was sobbing.

"It's ok, Trace." Michael couldn't help himself. He had to calm his daughter down. "I'm here, it's ok. You'll be fine." Then his face and thoughts had processed her words. "Wait. Bitten? Your Mother was BITTEN?"

A gurgling sound from the door. There was Jimmy with the pale look in his eyes. He had a distinct smell to him that made both Michael and Tracy cringe. "Jimmy, now I don't know what the hell you were thinking-" He made a gesture at Tracy. "-Just get behind me, Trace." He tried all he could to focus on his son's now dead eyes. "You don't fucking bite your own Mother. Do you understand me?"

Jimmy charged at Michael, giving a hungry groan. There was a sound of a gunshot as Trace screamed in fear. Jimmy's head was exploded into pieces. Michael was in shock. His own son was just shot as blood spray across his shirt.

"Mike. Oh good Michael, you're alive. So is your daughter. Wish I could say the same about your wife and half of this goddamned city."

"Trevor. What the fuck is wrong with you? What is going on? Why in GOD'S name would you SHOOT MY FUCKING SON!?"

"Michael, there isn't time to explain. Here, take one of my guns. We need to get out of Los Santos. We are heading to Sandy Shores."

What would Michael do? Trace was now freaking out, looking at her Brother as much disbelief as Michael tried processing. He approached his daughter. Hugging her. She started balling. There were no words to comfort either of them in their situation.

"You know Mikey, that's beautiful, that really is, but we don't have time. Now get packed. Get in the car and follow me in my truck. We have no time to lose."

"Honey, Trace. Do what Trevor says. We're going to make it though this. Now go..." Tracy, still choked up, ran up the stairs, obeying her Father's Orders. "Trevor. You better be fucking right about killing my Son, or so help me God, I will have your head on a fucking pike."

Michael and Tracy did what they could to pack as he escorted the group out to the front. Mike took an extra moment to lock up the house as he ran into the front. Trevor was already in his truck as Micheal climbed into his car.

"Hey, just to let you know, Frank is safe. He should be at the trailer. Let's get going before any of this gets worse."

Michael stared as Trevor didn't hesitate to get out of Michael's driveway. Mike's eyes drew gaze on Tracy. She was still crying. For the first time Mike felt his heart break. All but Tracy... his family was dead. His fingers switched on the radio station. Seeing if that would relieve the tension. Announcements of an Emergency Station, perhaps from the News. There were calls of panic, attacks. Telling people to stay in their homes.

Michael pulled out of his driveway, following Trevor not too far behind. His eyes scoping the streets. Pedestrians running, screaming for help. Tracy tucked her legs, closing her eyes. Michael knew what his baby-girl was feeling. It was a nightmare, but when were they going to wake up?


	2. Attempt 1 (My Friend Logan's)

Attempt 1 (My Friend Logan's)

Michael sat back on the couch, and stared at the ceiling of Trevor's Trailer, and tried to go through how his life had gone to hell in the past three months since those creatures started invading the state through the airport.

Michael, dressed in a dirty white tanktop, a blue parrot shirt and ragged, torn gray dress pants. A gun by his other hand at the ready. After his wife and son were killed by those monsters, and Tracey was taken by the FIB to Vice City, Michael allowed his beard to grow out, and he decided to shave his head. He had moved into Trevor's Trailer a month after the outbreak, and had since not left Sandy Shores.

A week prior he had lost contact with Franklin when he said he would be going by the mall to pick up supplies with Ron and Trevor, however Franklin never came back, and Trevor had told him Franklin was staying at his mansion with Tanisha and Tonya.

Michael downed the beer in his hand and tossed it to the floor, shattering it to pieces. At that moment Trevor walked in, now sporting a full beard and mullet, he was dressed in a dark brown "Lonewolf" jacket, navy jeans and combat boots, armed with an assault shotgun straight from AmmuNation.

"Hey man." Trevor said wiping the blood off his hands

"How many you kill today?" Michael asked popping yet another painkiller

"Lost track after seventy five." Trevor said

"I see you stole my car again." Michael said with a hint of annoyance

"I like to call it borrowing with impending return." Trevor said pulling a bottle of beer from the fridge

"Hear from Frank?" Michael asked

"Nah. I didn't go by there, I would of run out of gas." Trevor said

"We need to check up on the kid Trevor. He could be dead for all we know, or one of those things." Michael said

"AND SO FUCKING WHAT IF HE IS?! Are you gonna put the fucker down or are you going to make me put him down, like how I had to put down your son?" Trevor shouted

"You...fucking prick, I'm the only reason you're alive!" Michael shouted back ready to rip his best friend's throat out

"If it wasn't for me, your darling wife would've been feasting on your corpse because you were too scared to put her down!" Trevor said

"You can only say that because no one you care about was turned into one of those things!" Michael shouted

Trevor shouted in the air, picked his shotgun back up, walked out the door, entered Michael's car and drove back off toward Stab City.

"Fucking Trevor!" Michael mumbled to himself as he lied down on the bed

Michael burst into tears, cupped his face and said to himself "I'm so sorry Amanda...why couldn't I...gah fuck!"


End file.
